


Special Agent Punishment

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at NCIS Headquarters. The walls were still orange, the agents bustling around, phone calls coming in. Tony DiNozzo emerged from the elevator with a smile on his face. He strolled into the bullpen humming Sinatra and snapping to the beat. Ziva was already at her desk, typing away at some cold case files.

“Good morning, everybody.” Tony chirped. Ziva made a face, the one she makes when she’s not in a good mood.

“Why are you so chipper?” McGee pitched in.  
“Good night?”

“Yes, in fact, I did have a good night, McGoo.” Ziva quietly scowled, not wanting to hear about her partners late-night voyage in the bedroom. Tony, however, heard her scowl and gave her a look, asking “what’s wrong with you?”. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, McDirtyMind. I watched all of the Hitchcock films. Number 11 on my bucket list. Feels good.” He smiled. Proud of himself for completing something he put on a piece of paper 2 years ago and gave it meaning. 

“That is something you have been planning for a while, yes?” Ziva piped in from her desk, chewing on the tip of her pen.

“Yes, I have, Zeevah.” He stretched out her name, knowing it would annoy her. To his dismay, and to his privilege she smiled. That smile that would get his stomach in a knot, but in a good way. Every time she would look his way and look at him with those eyes, smiled at him like that, he fell even more in love with her. 

“Well, maybe you should think about crossing more things off of it, Tonee.” Ziva teased back. About this time, Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with his signature coffee.

“No time for that, got a dead body at Quantico.” He said taking a sip from his coffee and heading towards the elevator. The three agents followed him to the elevator to go to the crime scene.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“DiNozzo bag and tag, McGee get the pictures, Ziver witness statements.” Gibbs walked over to the dead body in the kitchen where Ducky and Jimmy were already examining. 

“Whaddya got, Duck?” 

“It appears to be blunt force trauma to the back of the head. But I’ll know more when I get him back to Autopsy.” Ducky took out his liver probe and found the time of death to be 8 hours prior. 

“Name’s Lieutenant Nathan Sanders. Just got back from Afghanistan three weeks ago. Married, 2 kids.” McGee chimed. 

Meanwhile, Tony was walking behind the house to check for any evidence. He was looking at the window that appeared to be broken when a masked figure came up behind him and injected him in the neck. Tony turned around and punched his attacker in what he assumed was his face. The attacker pulled Tony’s arm back behind his back which caused him to yell out. The attacker let go and ran off. Tony fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ziva was talking to the one and only witness for this case when she heard a yell. But not just any yell, Tony’s yell. She told the witness to stay where she was and pulled out her sig. She ran to where she believed she heard the scream and found Tony on the ground, not moving. She checked the area and found nothing. She rushed back to Tony.

“Tony!” She yelled, running to him. She called for Gibbs and within the next few seconds, he was right beside her, calling Ducky. 

“I heard his yell, Gibbs. I ran straight here, surveyed the area, but there was nothing to indicate there was another person here, other than the looks of Tony.” Ziva was concerned, something she normally didn’t let show. Afraid emotion was a weakness. But when it came to Tony, she didn’t care how she acted, she wanted to protect her partner, even if it killed her.

“He’s been stuck with something on the right side of his neck. He’s still breathing, faintly. We need to get him to the hospital. Immediately.” Ducky said, checking for any other signs of injury.

Ziva knelt down beside him, looking at his face. His handsome face. The face that she could get used to seeing for the rest of her life. The first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing when she went to bed. She never knew feeling could be this strong. But she was wrong. Ever since she met Tony 9 years ago, she knew there was something about him that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. After Somalia, she realized while in that camp that she had been wrong to ever doubt him. To ever think he would do something like that for any unpure reason. She realized in that camp that the feelings she felt for him were not simply what someone felt for a friend or a partner, but a lover, a soulmate.

She heard McGee call for 911 to take Tony to the hospital. She would not leave his side, there was no other place she would rather be. When the ambulance arrived around 5 minutes later they transferred Tony to the ambulance. Ziva hopped in with him, much to the argument of the paramedics, who didn’t like that she was not family, yet still refused to go anywhere else. 

‘He is not a victim. Tony would not like being called that.’ Ziva thought it brought a smile to her face, despite the circumstances. Thinking about how stubborn Tony could be, that would be the kettle black.

‘No that is not right, it is the pot calling the kettle black. Tony would have a maze day if he heard my thoughts right now.’ She looked at his pained but somewhat peaceful face. Oh, how she wished she could just hold him close and make everything better just by her touch. But she knew that’s not how things worked. She rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, clutching Tony’s bruised hand in hers. 

‘Please be alright. I need you.’


	2. Chapter Two

The ambulance pulled into the emergency section of the hospital. The medics jumped out with Tony, Ziva right behind him. They made it inside and hooked him up to an IV. They checked for any internal bleeding, and when they found none, they moved Tony to his own room for observation.

Ziva sat in the chair to the right of him while Gibbs stood in the corner watching his two agents. 

“They said he was injected with a steroid Jethro. The kind that fighters use to become aggressive. They’re trying to run it out of his system but they don’t think it will be fully gone when he wakes.” Ducky stated, with a concerned look on his face.

“What does that mean, Duck?” 

“It means he will be very aggressive upon awakening. We need to restrain him. Even if we hate doing it.” He looked at Tony in the hospital bed.

‘Oh Anthony, Please know we are sorry, my dear boy.’ Ducky left the room to give them some privacy. Gibbs moved over to Ziva, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes were trying to not convey what she was feeling, but was failing miserably. 

“They have to restrain him?” She asked in a hushed tone, careful not to disturb Tony. Gibbs gave a slight nod.

“No, Gibbs. We cannot do that to him.” The tears started pulling in her eyes. Gibbs leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head, to signal that he wasn’t happy about it either.

“He’s going to be aggressive when he wakes up, Ziver. We don’t need him hurting himself more, or hurting anybody else.” He tried to reason. Ziva shook her head, not having it.

“Maybe if we show him something that he loves, it might calm him down.” She refused to let them restrain him. Tony would never hurt anybody if he could help it. 

“Then you should be the first thing that he sees.” Ziva whipped her head up to meet Gibbs’. Stunned but not too stunned seeing as it was Gibbs after all.

“What?” She was having a hard time looking him the eyes. How do you tell your boss, the man you think of as a father, that you’re in love with your partner? Even if he already knows himself.

“I’m not blind, Ziva.” Was all he said in response. Rendering Ziva into silence.

“What about Rule 12?” She asked after a few moments of silence. Gibbs gave her the look. Yeah, that look. 

“Keep it out of the office.” He said and walked out to get the others. Hopefully seeing them upon waking would cause Tony to remain calm and relax enough to where the wouldn’t have to restrain him. Ziva sat there, going over the conversation that she never thought in a million years would happen. Especially not in this way. She put her attention back on Tony. The others entered the room and sat in various places. Ziva wouldn’t leave her spot next to him.

All of sudden, the heart rate monitor started beeping uncontrollably fast. Tony was thrashing in his bed, tightening his grip on Ziva’s hand, so tight she was sure it would leave a slight bruise.

Tony was waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a little short. I wanted to get this out of the way before we get into the good stuff. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was writhing and shaking in his bed, not understanding what was happening. Ziva stood, grabbed both of his hands trying to calm him down. Normally her voice would be enough to calm him, but it seems it wasn’t getting through to him.

The doctors burst through the door. Tony bolted from slumber and stood, pushing the doctors away, causing them to hit the wall behind them. Gibbs walked into the room with the others, seeing that he was awake. Gibbs went for him to try and make things calmer. Tony saw him and went for the strike, knocking Gibbs back into a chair near the door. 

“Tony!” Ziva yelled, getting Tony’s attention. Tony whirled around and grabbed her slamming her into the wall. He had so much anger in his eyes. Ziva stopped fighting against him and just looked him in the eyes. She brought her hand up and started stroking his cheek. Tony leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Tony relaxed his grip on her and fell to the ground, bringing Ziva with him. Ziva’s eyes were starting to burn with tears. Abby was on the opposite side of the room, crying and being held back by McGee. He put his agent face on and tried to calm down the forensic scientist. Ducky was kneeled down next to the doctors, making sure they were okay and Gibbs, well Gibbs was still in the chair by the door.

“Tony, listen to me.” Ziva made him turn his face to hers.

“You are okay, I am right here. You are not alone.” She repeated his words from what seems like a lifetime ago. Words that at one point she didn’t think too much about. But now, it meant everything. He stood by her in her most difficult times, now she was returning the favor. Something she was willing to do for the rest of her life, especially with him. 

Tony seemed to register her words and calmed down enough to where McGee and Gibbs could pick him up and bring him back to the hospital bed. Once there, the doctors started to grab restraints. 

“No! He does not need those.” Ziva pleaded. The doctors looked at her with fear in their eyes.

“Ma’am, this man needs to be restrained. He just took out most of the people in this room.” They tried to reason. But Ziva wasn’t having any of it.

“No! You do not know him. You do not know what he has been through. He calmed down, he does not need to be restrained.” Ziva started to yell, getting frustrated with the doctors who thought they could restrain her Tony.

“My Tony?’ She thought, still not letting her glare falter at the doctors.

‘Yes, my Tony.’ These doctors didn’t know the kind of man that he was. He was a gentle man, a strong man, a caring man. This was the man that went around the world to save her more than once. This was the man that saved her life countless times. This was the man that she was in love with.

“Get out. Now.” Her voice was the one that shouldn’t be argued with. The doctors nodded and left the room. The others in the room looked at her with surprised confusion. They knew Ziva felt strongly for Tony, but not this strongly. Abby was smiling in her head, not wanting Ziva to go off on her too. 

‘I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Finally!’ Beside her was McGee who had an immense amount of pride for the woman he called a sister. And for the man, he called a brother.

‘There will be no separating them now. And that’s the way it should be.’ Ducky was somewhat thinking the same thing.

‘Good job my dear.’ Gibbs was the only one in the room that didn’t look surprised.

After all, it was Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Ducky spoke up after minutes of silence. The team except Gibbs left the room. Gibbs walked over the other side of Tony’s bed and gave him a mini headslap on the head, causing Tony to look up at him.

“Be good to her, DiNozzo.” He whispered. In return, Tony gave him a confused look. Not really knowing what was going on. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on his and Ziva’s hands, how they were held. Why was she holding his hand? What was going on? 

His head snapped to the door just as Gibbs was leaving and went to staring at the ceiling. Trying to figure out how he got to this point.

“What happened? He croaked. His voice was very low and husky, which sent a shiver down Ziva’s down. This was not the time to be thinking about things like that. He needed her not her thoughts. 

“We were at a crime scene. You were attacked and injected with an aggression steroid. The attacker knocked you unconscious. You have been here since.” Her eyes refused to leave where his head lay. He looked like he just woke up, which technically, he did. 

“They are finishing up with flushing it out of your system as we speak. You should be fine in a couple of days, maybe less.” He looked at her with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Anger? Sadness? Confusion? More than likely all of the above. He looked down at their hands again.

“Did we get the guy?” 

“Not yet, we have been more focused on your well-being than catching him as of now. I do know that Gibbs, McGee, and Abby have been going back to the office to look for whoever it was.” He nodded, taking that as a sufficient answer for the time being.

“How long have I been out?”

“Around 2 days. Not too long. But just enough time to where we missed your voice.” He looked at her with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what she had just said. 

“You missed me?” He still had a small amount of husk, but it was more mischievous and teasing now. Ziva rolled her eyes.

‘Same old DiNozzo.’

“If I tell you yes, are you going to get cocky?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“I’ll try not too.” His voice was completely serious. Okay, she wasn’t expecting that answer. The look in his face was dead serious, like he was making a life threatening decision, and with their job you never know.

“Then yes. I did miss you.” She whispered, not quite sure if he heard her or not. By the look on his face, he heard her, loud and clear.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry, Tony? There is nothing to be sorry for.” Her eyebrows clenched together, curious. He strengthened the grip on her hand. 

“For putting all of you through something like this, again.” He looked down at their hands, wishing not for the first time, that this happened on a regular basis.

“Well you are DiNozzo, we are kind of used to it now.” She tried bringing humor and mischief back into the conversation, but she wasn’t doing too good of a job. He finally looked her in the eye.

“I know. But I really hate doing this to you, to all of you.” But especially you. 

“I know. It is all part of the job, we must not dwell on it too much. It will only bring pain.” 

‘I love you. I just want to tell you. It’s eating me up inside.’ He thought. Ziva could practically see the conversation going on in his head. She was practically thinking the same thing, yet neither of them knew it. 

“You should get some rest, Tony. You have had a long day.” She released his hand and started walking for the door to his room. 

“Wait! You’ll be back right?” She turned around, he looked so helpless, like a lost little boy. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's harder than I thought to write long chapters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was laying in his bed, waiting for the doctor to bring back his discharge papers. Ziva was in the bathroom. While he was alone, he took the time to think. He was going to be staying at Ziva’s apartment, with Ziva. He needed to tell her. He couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. He wanted to spoil her, to love her, to make her happy. But he doubted himself. He doubted he could make her happy, doubted that he could give her what she wanted, needed. 

The doctor pushed the door to his room open. He handed him the papers, did one last check, and left the room, telling him he was good to go. Ziva made her appearance from the bathroom dressed in the jeans that he loved to see her wear. She spent the night and went to change. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this secret to himself. He had to tell her, it was ripping him apart.

“Are you ready to go?” She broke through his daydreaming, giving him her Mona Lisa smile that made him melt. 

“Yeah. I’ve been ready.” They walked out of the hospital and into Ziva’s car, with her behind the wheel. Tony didn’t have the nerve to complain about her driving for once. She had been with him since this whole thing happened. He wasn’t about to ruin anything by saying the wrong thing. They made it to her apartment and made their way inside. Once there, he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Yes. Let me get some popcorn.” He nodded and put in “Dr.No”.

‘Of course a James Bond movie.’ She thought as she sat next to him on the couch. She didn’t even watch the movie, her mind was too focused on the man sitting next to her. She needed to tell him how she felt. She, for once, needed to express her emotions, her feelings, her thoughts. But she was terrified. That’s right the indestructible Ziva David was scared. Mainly by how strong her feelings were for Tony. She never felt this strongly for someone before. 

By the time the movie was over, Tony was fast asleep on his side of the couch. Ziva smiled at how innocent he looked. She leaned over and traced her thumb over his jawline, down his cheek to his neck. 

He awoke to nimble fingers tracing his neck, he opened his eyes to see her looking at him with unguarded emotion. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Go back to sleep, Tony. Come on.” She lead him back to her bedroom, stripped out of her pajamas, and climbed under the covers, where Tony already was. He stripped to his boxers and was back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She smiled at him again.

“I love you, Tony.” She fell asleep in his arms and all she could think was how nice it was to be this close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, two chapters in one day. I know it's short but I am trying to move it along.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke up to a cold bed. He reached around for where Ziva would be and when he didn’t find her, he sat up, searching for her. He got up and went to the bathroom to the right of the bed. He turned on the light, stripped out of his boxers and climbed in the shower.

Standing in the shower, under the steam, he had half the mind to wonder if Ziva would join him. The other half of his mind told him he was stupid, she wouldn’t join him. She was more than likely halfway across town by now, on her morning jog. He finished up and wrapped himself in a towel. He made his way to the kitchen, in only a towel. 

He smelled before he could see. Smelled like bacon and eggs. He made his way around the corner and saw Ziva standing there with a cup of tea in her hands,looking at him. She smiled seeing his state of dress. 

“Uh. I thought you left.” Her smile grew.

“Figured you would like a nice breakfast.” She took a long look at his chest, something that was now, chiseled with muscle. She bit her bottom lip. He flushed a deep red color. 

“I put your clothes from last night in the wash and dryer. They should be done by now. I also found a pair of fresh boxers in my drawer from one of our movie nights. Those should be with them.” She stood up and went to the living room, turned on the tv. Tony stood there, in embarrassment and shock. Maybe working out did have it’s perks, especially if she looked at him like that. 

He left to go get his clothes, pulled them on, then went to join her on the couch. Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Ziva?” He finally huffed out. Ziva turned to him immediately. 

“What’s wrong, Tony?” All of sudden something snapped, he growled, swung his arm catching her hand before it could touch him. He grabbed her arm and threw her back. 

“Tony!” She yelled, but he wasn’t listening. He flipped the couch, threw the coffee table, then kneeled on the ground. He closed his eyes, she could see that his jaw was clenched, tightly. She stood back up and went over to him. She grabbed his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to where she was lying on her back on the ground.

“Tony.” She said softly. Taking his face in her hands and rubbing her thumb across his cheek, just like in the hospital bed. She locked eyes with him, his eyes held nothing but coldness, but they seemed to warm up as he saw her clearly again.

“Ziva?” 

“It’s okay, Tony.” 

“What did I do? I’m so sorry.” She brought him to where he was leaning up against the couch. She was holding his hand, still looking into his eyes.

“Tony. It is okay. You are okay. I am okay. We are both okay. There is nothing to be sorry for, Ahava.” She whispered in his ear. Tony knew what that meant.

‘My love.’ He looked up at her. Looking into her eyes. He could see only love and adoration. 

“What did you just say?” He asked, hopeful. Hoping that she would tell him and not run. She looked at him, not at all shocked that he knew what she said. She smiled at him. 

“I love you, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well that's been said. What's the reaction going to be? Guess we'll have to wait to find out.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

“I love you, Tony.” 

Tony could only look at her. He expected for her to run, to not express her herself. But he felt like the happiest man in the world. He smiled his signature 1000 watt DiNozzo grin, which in turn caused her to smile. He realized he was taking too long to respond when he saw her pulse beating hastily against her neck. He put his hand on her neck and traced his thumb over her cheek, like she had done just a few minutes ago.

“I love you too, Ziva.” Her smile was brighter than he had ever seen it. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Soft and sweet. 

‘Why did I wait this long to do this? I’m an idiot.’ When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed, but her smile was radiant. His smile matched hers. He leaned back in and gave her a passionate kiss, one that would make her legs fall out from under her if she wasn’t sitting down. She pulled back this time.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but we should call Ducky, make sure everything is okay.” He nodded, confused on how he had another outbreak. He was holding her hand and wouldn’t let go. He never wanted to let go. She stood up, only to be pulled back down by him, into another sensual kiss. 

“I love you.” God, he could say that for the rest of his life. And that didn’t scare him. DiNozzo the playboy, who went home with at least 3 women a week, was in love with his partner. She was it for him. There was no one else. Only her. 

“I love you too. Now I need to go call Ducky.” She stood up again, but this time, he let her go. She made her way to the kitchen, where her cell phone was and pressed “5” on her speed dial. He picked up after the 3rd ring.

‘Ziva? My dear, to what do I owe the phone call?’

“Ducky, Tony had another episode. I managed to calm him down.’ She smiled as she remembered the kiss and the words of endearments.

‘What should I do, Ducky?’

‘Bring him in, I will run some tests seeing as the steroids should have been out of his system.’ 

‘Okay. We will be there soon.’ She hung up, set her phone back on the counter, and went back to the living room, where Tony was now sitting on the couch instead of on the floor. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He smiled at her.

“I feel great. Amazing even.” She walked over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Normally, she wouldn’t be comfortable with doing this with her previous romantic encounters, not even Ray. But with Tony, it felt like everything was in place, like it was just the place she wanted to be.

“What did Ducky say?”

“We need to go to the office, he wants to run some tests seeing as we believed the steroids were out of your system. We also need to check with Gibbs, see if there is anything on the case.” He nodded.

“When do we have to leave?” 

“I am going to take a shower, then we can go.” She stood up and started making way to her bedroom.

“Want me to join you?” He looked at her like he wanted to jump her, that look sent a huge shiver down her spine, just now realizing how badly she really did want that. 

“You have already taken your shower, Tony.” 

“I can take another one.” She raised her eyebrow, thinking about his request. Even though she did want him, badly, she might add. She wanted to take things slow. She didn’t want to rush things, she wanted this to work.

“Maybe next time, my love.” He nodded and watched her as she left the room. 

When Ziva was done in the shower, she got dressed into her usual cargo pants and boots, and put on a royal blue top. She snuck up behind Tony on the couch, seeing as he was engrossed in some show that was on the tv. She ran her hands down his chest from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Are you ready to go?” He grunted.

‘Not really. I just want to stay here with you.’ He thought.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” he stood up from his position on the couch, which in turn, caused his back to pop. He wrapped his hand in hers as they made their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! TIVA is together! Now to figure out who done it. :)
> 
> Thank for reading. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

They made their way into the bullpen and saw McGee typing away on his computer. He looked away when he heard footsteps.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on medical leave.” He had his confused McGee look on his face. 

“We are here to see Ducky.” was all she said as she and Tony made their way back to the elevator and down to Autopsy. When they entered, they saw the body from the crime scene where Tony was attacked, on one of the tables. 

“Any news on him, Duck?” Tony asked. Looking over the body, checking for anything that may help, seeing as he couldn’t help with the investigation.

“He was injected with the same steroid that you were, Anthony. Abigail did a tox screen. Now let’s see what’s going on with you my dear boy.” Tony sat on a clean table, far enough away from the body to where it was deemed normal. Ziva was right beside him. Ducky put a needle in his right arm and took blood. This caused Tony’s eyes to rollback into the inside of his head. When he opened them he only saw red.

He jumped up, tore the needle out of his arm, grabbed Ducky by the collar of his lab coat and picked him up. Ziva was grabbing his arm, trying to get him to look at her. 

“Tony.” She said gently.

“Let Ducky go. It is okay.” Tony wasn’t having any of it and shifted his hand to Ducky’s neck, all with a cold stare. Gibbs chose that time to walk into Autopsy and saw the scene before him. He rushed over. Grabbing Tony’s arm that was around Ducky’s neck.

“DiNozzo! Stop!” Tony whipped around to face Gibbs, dropped Ducky, and went after him. He threw a right hook, which was thankfully caught by Gibbs. 

‘Sorry Tony.’ Gibbs punch landed center mass, then he performed a perfect uppercut to his jaw, making Tony fall to the ground, lightheaded. Ziva was over with Ducky, making sure he was okay from the attack, he seemed a bit rattled, but overall was okay. Once she was sure Ducky was okay, she went over to Tony, who was still laying on the ground. He was grabbing his head. 

“Tony. Tony, look at me.” He looked into her eyes, and she saw the warmness Tony always brought to the table.

“Ziva?” He was reaching for her hand. Something that they had come accustomed to in the past couple of days.

“I am right here, Tony.” He closed his eyes. Not opening them for several seconds. 

“Why is this happening to me?” His eyes beared pain now. Something that she hated to see.

“That is what we are trying to figure out, my love.” She ran her fingers through his hair, something that seemed to calm him more than running her thumb over his cheek.

“I did get enough blood for the tests that need to be performed. I will take them up to Abigail.” With that Ducky left the room, Tony’s eyes followed him, his mouth somewhat agape. He looked down at his hands, the very hands that nearly strangled Ducky. Someone he cared deeply about, someone who was family. Ziva saw this.

“Tony, it is okay. He is okay.”

“I hurt him Zi. I tried to hurt you, Gibbs.”

Gibbs had called McGee down and to bring an ice pack with him. Something that confused McGee.

‘What would he need an ice pack for? Did he injure himself? Someone?’ What he saw when he got down to autopsy brought a frown to his face.

“What happened down here?” He gave Gibbs the ice pack, who only pointed to Tony. McGee looked at Tony and handed it to him. 

“Is everybody okay?” He asked, not seeing Ducky. 

“No. I tried to kill Ducky. And Gibbs.” His head was hung low on Ziva’s chest. Ziva closed her eyes. She rested her head on his, pulling him closer. 

Just then the doors opened again, this time revealing Abby. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, is everybody okay?” She ran to Gibbs and gave him her signature Abby bear hug, then turned to Tony who was looking even more upset since the last time Gibbs looked.

“Abbs, did you get any results?” He was hopeful that she did, seeing DiNozzo in pain was something the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs wanted to see. Especially seeing as it was tearing up Ziva too.

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure everybody was okay because Ducky had a handprint on his neck and..” Tony’s head dropped even lower. He never meant to hurt anybody, especially not his family. 

“Abbs, the results.” 

“Right.” She looked down at the tablet that was carrying.

“Tony, when you left the hospital did they give you any prescriptions?” He nodded.

“Yeah. They gave me some kind of antibiotic that I have to take before bed for the next two weeks.”

“Well you need to stop taking them. They are drenched in the aggression steroid, which explains the episodes. You’re still being drugged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a turn. The next chapter will more than likely be mostly case stuff. I have to get that one out of the way before we can have more TIVA!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody looked up at Abby shocked, but none did as Tony. Tony bolted up from the ground. 

“You’re telling me that somebody from the hospital is purposefully drugging me with this thing?” He was angry. His fists were clenched up into balls, his fingers white from his anger. He grabbed the tablet and smashed it over his knee. Something that shouldn’t normally be possible. Ziva ran to his side, grabbing his hands. 

“Tony, look at me.” He wouldn’t, couldn’t. He hurt these people, some more than others. He couldn’t look them in the eye, especially not Ziva. His chest was rising and falling with such speed, that it couldn’t have been good for his heart.

“Run Ziva. While you still can. I’ll only hurt you.” He pulled his arm from her grasp. Ziva snatched it right back.

“I am not going anywhere. Where you go, I go. What I said this morning in my living room was not something I say with ease. It is something that means everything to me. You mean everything to me. No more walking away, Tony.” She placed a sweet, delicate kiss upon his lips. She placed her hand on his right cheek, which he subconsciously melted into too. They began to get lost in each other. Abby squealing brought them back to reality.

“Oh my god!” She yelled, then launched herself towards the new couple.

“Finally! It happened! I’m so happy for you guys!” She released them when she saw Ziva’s face going red from lack of oxygen. 

“Alright, Alright. Let’s find this son of a bitch.” They all nodded. They headed back up to the bullpen. Meeting Ducky in the elevator. Tony knew he had to say something.

“Ducky, I..” Ducky put his hand up.

“Not to worry, my dear fellow. All good.” Tony shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Ducky.” 

“It is fine, Anthony.” Ducky held out his hand for Tony to shake, but he was hesitant. Eventually, Tony brought up his hand and gave Ducky a firm shake. They heard the familiar ding of the elevator and made their way to their desk.

“McGee, brief them on the case.” He said as he made his way up the steps to the director's office. He needed to get in touch with some people.

“Lieutenant Nathan Sanders, married, no kids. Was found dead in his home 4 days ago. He was injected on the right side of his neck with a needle and it was discovered that Sanders had the same aggression steroid in his system that you did, Tony. Then was shot at point blank range in the chest.We believe the murderer was the same person that attacked you.” He finished his report and sat back down at his desk. Tony kept standing, staring at the screen.

“I got a few punches in. Did I manage to even get a little bit of his DNA?” He looked at McGee. McGee nodded.

“We got some from under your fingernails while you were unconscious. Abby had been running it through every international database that we have access to. So far, we got nothing.” He went back to typing on his computer.

“So the attacker went after Sanders. Sanders put up a fight which resulted in the gunshot wound. Attacker runs, doesn’t get away fast enough, runs into Tony and attacks. We have the same attacker.” 

“That doesn’t explain how my medication was laced in the steroid. The attacker must have some connections with staff at the hospital.” He went to sit at his desk. Gibbs strolled back into the bullpen. 

“You two caught up?” They nodded.

“Good. Abby’s got something. Come on.” He didn’t wait for them, just turned and went into the direction of the elevator. They were right behind him. 

They exited the elevator and was immediately hit with the sound of Brain Matter. Abby’s favorite band. They walked into the “Labby” to see Abby intently staring at her computer screen. 

“Whaddya got, Abbs?” Abby whirled around surprised, having not heard them come in.

“I got a match on the DNA we pulled from under Tony’s fingernails.” She smiled, proud that she cracked the code. The other’s looked at her expectantly.

“Right. Meet Liam Crishner.” She pulled up a picture of the man. He had curly brown hair that went down to his ears, dark green eyes and what looked to be a scar on his right cheek. 

“This guy is wanted for a number of charges, Gibbs. Burglary, Robbery, Damage to property, and now murder with attempted murder. We need to get this guy Gibbs.” She passed a sympathetic look to Tony, who’s hand was wrapped around Ziva’s in comfort and anger.

“Did you track him?” McGee piped in. Ready for this emotional rollercoaster to be over. Not only for the team, but for the Lieutenant's wife.

“How dare you not believe that I wouldn’t.” She teased. Typing in a few more details to her computer. 

“His last known address is 451 Potomac Avenue in Quantico.” They started for the door.

“Go get him Team Gibbs!” They made it back to the bullpen to collect their gear and sigs. Gibbs turned to Tony.

“You stay here.” 

“What? No way, Gibbs.”

“That wasn’t a question, DiNozzo. It was an order.”

“Then I’m disobeying your order. I’m going.” He started for the elevator and joined McGee and Ziva. They were going to catch this bastard. 

They pulled up to the house, drew their weapons and headed in two opposite directions. Gibbs and McGee the front, Tony and Ziva the back.

“NCIS!” Gibbs called as he kicked down the door. McGee went to his right searching the room for any hostiles. He found none.

“Clear.” Tony and Ziva were searching the remaining rooms. Tony went right while Ziva went left. 

“Clear.” Tony confirmed. 

“Got a body.” The team piled into that room so see the body of Liam Crishner lying dead in his own pool of blood. 

“Great!” Tony yelled, punching the wall behind him in frustration. Ziva took his hand again. Looked him in the eyes.

“Calm down, Tony.” 

“No. This was our one lead to catch who did this.” He looked at the ground, but suddenly raised his head. The others saw this, ready to be on the defensive just in case another episode was beginning. 

“The doctor,” he finally said. 

“Who? What doctor, Tony?” Ziva was rubbing his back, not caring that Gibbs and McGee were watching them. 

“There was this doctor while I was in the hospital. He seemed anxious. Scared even. He was the one who changed my IV and I guarantee he was the one who handed me my prescription. Why didn’t I realize this earlier?” He yelled. He was an investigator. It was his job to be aware of his surroundings, even in the worst of times. He let his guard down and somebody was trying to finish the job in killing him.

“You said it yourself. You were in the hospital. Being treated.You had no way of knowing.” 

“I should have.” 

“Who was the doctor?” Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged.

“I don’t know his name. Hell I barely even remember what he looks like.” 

“McGee, get back to base. Go through phone records between Liam Crishner and Bethesda.”

“On it, boss.” With that McGee left. 

“You two, go. Help him.” They nodded. They made their way outside and got into the company Charger. As they pulled out, the NCIS M.E. van was pulling in, with Jimmy behind the wheel. He waved, McGee was the only one to wave back. 

When they got back to the bullpen, Tony made a beeline for his desk. He sat down, put in his password, and began to work. He went through Liam Crishner’s bank records. He found a large amount of money had been deposited into the account.

‘This was a hit. Kill Sanders. Then why try to kill me?’ Ziva was looking in his direction. He was not okay. She looked away, figuring he just needed time alone. She called Abby down in the lab, to come up and maybe bring some cheer into the now dull bullpen. Abby stolled in not even 5 minutes later. 

“Hey Guys.” Only McGee and Ziva looked up to greet her. Abby went and sat on the corner of Ziva’s desk. 

“How’s he doing?” She whispered so only Ziva could hear. 

“Not great, Abby. We need to solve this case. Fast.” Abby nodded, missing her upbeat, practical joker. 

“Alright. In the last two weeks Liam Crishner got at least 8 phone calls from the hospital. Whoever wanted Sanders dead, hired a hitman to take him out. When Tony came to the hospital with the drug in his system, he must have gotten spooked. Gave Tony the contaminated drugs and killed Crishner in case he might talk.” McGee said, still looking at his screen. He looked up and noticed that Ziva, Abby and Tony were staring at him.

“What?” Tony stood up. He went in the direction of the restrooms. Unbeknownst to him, Ziva was hot on his tail. When he got into the bathroom, he went straight to the sink, turned on the faucet and drenched his face with the water. He heard the door close and the latch on the door lock. Ziva. He turned and looked at her. 

“This is getting to you.” She spoke. 

“They tried to kill me.” 

“I know. But be thankful that you are alive. That you are still breathing. I certainly am. Lieutenant Sanders did not have that option. We need to find them for not only you but for him too. His wife deserves closure.” She reasoned. He nodded. Going over to her and hugging her. Dropping his head onto her shoulder. 

“I love you, Ziva.” 

“I love you too, Tony.” He looked up and kissed her with a passion that hadn’t been there a moment earlier. But it was Tony and Ziva. Ziva was the one to break the kiss. They rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

“We should get back.” he nodded and followed her out of the bathroom back to their desks. Gibbs was back from the crime scene. He looked up when his two agents strolled. Abby had told him DiNozzo was off and took a much needed break. 

“I got it, boss. This guy was good. He had all sorts of firewalls blocking his number from any database and then I had to encrypt it which..”

“McGee!” Gibbs interrupted.

“Right. The name’s James Tiddman. Works at Bethesda and has a juvenile record for hot wiring cars and was suspected in a home invasion back in 1997.”

“Where is he, McGee?” Gibbs demanded. 

“It says here,his shift just started. Should be at the hospital, boss.” They got their gear and headed towards the elevator. 

They rushed into the hospital, flashing their badges. They made it to the front desk to see the receptionist shocked at their barge in.

“Can I help you, sir?” 

“Looking for Dr. Tiddman. Where is he?” 

“He should be on floor 7. Doing his rounds.” They bolted for the stairs, seeing as the elevator would have taken too long. They asked the nurse on the floor where he was and pointed to a man wearing a surgical hat and mask. They approached, he saw them and ran. Tony was starting another episode and sprinted off faster than the other three. He tackled Tiddman to the ground. Turned him onto his back and punched him with all the force he could manage. It knocked the man unconscious. Tony picked him up over his shoulder and walked back to the entrance of the hospital and threw the man in the back seat of the Charger. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs caught up to him. Gibbs smirked and headed for the driver’s side. The rest piled in and they made their way back to the Navy Yard. 

When they arrived, Tony picked Tiddman back up over his shoulder and walked into the building. This time with Ziva and McGee on his heels. They made their way down to the interrogation rooms and Tony sat Tiddman down in the chair to Interrogation 1. McGee left and came back with salt and held it under Tiddman’s nose.

Tiddman awoke and saw the three agents before him and he panicked. 

“Why am I here?” He asked, looking from Tony to Ziva to McGee and back to Tony, where he visibly and audibly gulped. 

“You know me?” Tiddman shook his head, no.

“Really. We have you on tape, going into my room and injecting me with a not-so-safe steroid. Confess and I’ll make you a deal.”

“What’s the deal?” The Doctor asked. Tony got up in the man’s face.

“I won’t kill you.” The doctor’s eyes went as big as saucers. Ziva was standing in the left corner of the room while McGee was on the right. She always loved watching Tony interrogate suspects. She found it incredibly sexy. The way his muscles would move when he was moving his hands around to prove his point, the way his voice would get when the suspect wasn’t cooperating. Yes she loved it indeed. 

“You might want to do as the man says. After all, you did inject him with an aggression steroid.” Ziva spoke, her voice husky from her previous thoughts. The doctor looked at her. 

“Look, it was never supposed to hurt you, it was supposed to strengthen you. I never intended…”

“Bullshit. You hired a hitman, Liam Crishner, to do your dirty work for you. When you saw me, you figured out I had been there. You freaked and tried to make me overdose on it. How long would that have taken? Two weeks?” They had him on the drugs. All they needed was for him to confess to the murder and attempted murder. 

“For 20 grand you would figure the guy would be able to do something right.” Tony smiled. 

“Why are you smiling?” The doctor asked, starting to feel the heat and the tension that was in the room. 

“You picked the wrong special agents to mess with.” With that he walked out and headed for the elevator, Ziva followed. McGee was left with the doctor to put him in a holding cell. 

Tony and Ziva made their way into the elevator. Halfway up, Ziva pulled the emergency switch. 

“You know, you are really sexy when you are in interrogation.” She pointed out. He looked at her and smiled.

“Likewise.” He leaned his head down and kissed her lightly. He pulled back, reluctantly, and pulled the switch back to where the elevator was moving again. 

“Let’s get this paperwork done so we can get out of here.” He looked at her with a look of desire. She smiled. 

‘Sounds like a plan to me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that one took forever to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story. 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs was waiting for the duo to get back into the bullpen for interrogation. He was happy for them. They finally got their heads out of their asses and saw what was right in front of them. They made their way to their desks and were filing in their paperwork from the case. 

“He confess?” They both nodded.

“Tiddman hired Crishner to kill Sanders. Didn’t want there to be any witnesses, so he decided to try and off me too.” 

“Motive?” 

“Revenge. 15 years ago Tiddman tried to enlist in the Marine Corps. Sanders was the man that turned him down. Found the paper when I was going through Tiddman’s files.” Ziva pitched in. Glad that the case was over. 

“Go down to Ducky, DiNozzo. Let him check your blood.” Tony looked terrified. Last time he went down there, he almost killed Ducky. Gibbs saw his hesitance, but he trusted him.

“Go.” Was all he said before returning to his paperwork. He had a date with a boat and bourbon waiting for him when he got home. Tony reluctantly nodded, looking towards Ziva, who nodded his way. As if saying,  
‘You are fine. You got this.’ He nodded again and made his way to the elevator, heading down to Autopsy. He went through the doors and so Ducky already prepared to draw his blood. Ducky could see that he was terrified to step foot in the room and beckoned him over to the table. 

Tony moved over and sat on the autopsy table, rolled up his right sleeve, and let Ducky take his blood. Tony closed his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt anybody anymore. Especially not family. Jimmy came in and saw that Ducky was taking his blood and walked over. He took the blood container and went to Abby. Tony opened his eyes and saw Ducky standing there smiling.

“All done, Anthony.” He went and put his materials away in his storage room and came back to see Tony still sitting in the same spot. He was looking down at the ground, finding it more interesting than what was really going on around him.

“Are you alright, Anthony?”

“I hurt you, Ducky. I never intended..” 

“You could not control it, my boy. It is not your fault.” Ducky put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it anymore.” Tony nodded. Not ready to let go of it just yet.

“You should probably go up to see Abigail.” Tony nodded and got off the table and went to the elevator. Halfway up, Tony hit the emergency switch. He turned with his back to the wall and slid down till he hit the floor. He pulled out his phone, went to text, and smiled when he pressed on Ziva’s name.

Tony: It worked this time. 

He got a reply almost immediately.

Ziva: That’s good. How are you now that this is over?

Tony: Feel like I’m ready to take you on a date.

Ziva: Is that so? 

Tony: ;)

Ziva: I am headed down to Abby’s lab, but this stupid elevator isn’t working.

Tony smiled, looking around at the elevator walls and let out a chuckle.

Tony: Damn that elevator.

Ziva: I love you, Tony. Always.

He flashed back to when he was in the hospital asking if she would come back. She said the same thing. 

‘Always.’ He thought how much he really did love this woman. If he could he would ask her to marry him right here and now. They weren’t ready for that though. He thought about the date that he had planned. He was going to take her out to the best Italian restaurant in town. Then he would take her back to his place and watch a movie. If things wanted to go beyond that, he was completely fine with that. But if they didn’t, he was completely fine with that. He would wait forever for her.

Tony: I love you too. Always.

Ziva who was walking into Abby’s lab smiled at the text from the man that she loved. Abby saw her smile and a smile of her own crossed her face.

“Is that Tony?” Ziva nodded, still smiling.

“Yes. He just got done with the check-up blood test down in Autopsy. He is relieved that it did not go as it did the last time.” Abby nodded.

“What are you two talking about?” Abby being Abby, couldn’t resist the temptation to ask. She wanted the details. Ziva just smiled and looked down at the ground. Just then another text came through.

Tony: I can’t wait for tonight.

Ziva blushed, still with a smile upon her face. Feeling the comfortable sensation of arousal flood through her. 

Ziva: What are your plans?

Tony: Whatever you want to do. ;)

Ziva: What if I want you?

Tony: Ask and you shall receive sweetcheeks. 

Ziva: Then I shall receive. ;)

Abby was watching the effects of their text on Ziva’s face. She had never seen Ziva blush. She smiled and turned back to the results of Tony’s blood.

“I ran the test of Tony’s blood. He’s completely cleared of all steroids.” She ran up and hugged Ziva. 

“I will tell him, Abby. As soon as I find him.” About this time Tony strolled into the lab.

“Find who?” The girls whipped around to face him. Ziva walked over to him.

“You.” 

“What do you need me for?” He was smiling his DiNozzo smile at her, something that made her melt from the inside out. In a good way. She leaned into his ear.

“A lot of things from you.” She whispered so that only Tony could hear. She pulled back and smiled up at him. She loved the height difference between them. The way she would have to lean up to kiss him and he would have to lean down. How when he hugged her, her head rested on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. 

“Tony!” Abby raced over and gave Tony an Abby bear hug. He caught her just in time and hugged her back with somewhat equal force. 

“Good news! You’re clear of all steroids. You should have no more episodes.” Tony smiled, relieved that it was over. He looked at Ziva who gave him a seductive wink and left the lab, headed towards the elevator.

“See you later, Abby.” He left the lab and made it just in time to catch the elevator with Ziva. He stepped in to see Ziva smiling at him with her Mona Lisa smile. He smiled back with his classic DiNozzo grin but added a new emotion into the smile. Love. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck in the spot just behind her ear. The spot that made her crazy. Her eyes closed and he could feel her heartbeat quickening. So was his. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear with a voice so sexy she almost took him right then and there. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, tilting her head so he could have better access. Ziva let out a slight moan. Why had they waited so long to be together? Why did they let fear dictate their happiness? Why did it take such a traumatic event for them to get together? Tony let go of Ziva just as the elevator doors opened. Tony walked out first with a cheeky smile upon his face. Ziva took a little longer. She was taking a moment to recollect herself. Especially with the thoughts currently running through her head. When she finally stepped out, they made their way together to the bullpen. Gibbs and McGee were still there. McGee was packing up and said goodbye to them and headed to the elevator.

“Go home. Rest.” Gibbs looked up at them, seeing Ziva’s semi-flushed face and made the assessment that they weren’t going to get much sleep tonight. He held back a smile as he looked back down to his paperwork. He only had a page left until he could go home himself. His boat and his bottle of bourbon waiting for him. The pair nodded, turned out their desk lights, grabbed their gear, and headed for the elevator, waving their goodbyes.

They rode together to work this morning, so they rode together back to Tony’s apartment. The second they both stepped into the apartment, Tony turned Ziva around, gently pushing her to where her back was against the door, planting his lips on hers. Ziva raised her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. He growled into her mouth, pulling her closer, stripping her shirt off her body. He picked her up and went towards his bedroom. Thankful he bought a king-sized bed. They made love until the early hours of the morning.

Tony was still awake while Ziva was asleep on his chest, breathing softly. Their bodies were tangled together in a sweet and sweaty embrace. Tony couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful she looked. How peaceful everything was, really. He loved her more than anything and he wasn’t ever going to let her go. He leaned down planting a kiss on the top of her head. Tony looked down at her.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She startled him, seeing as he believed her to be asleep. She looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back and kissed her sweetly on her lips, something meant to be sweet and loving turned into a burning passion for one another yet again. Not that they were complaining.

This was the way things should be. It’s how things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic! Wow! Thank you all for reading, this is the first of many fanfics that I will upload onto multiple platforms. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, see you on the flip side.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is my first fanfic, ever. Hope I can make Ziva and Tony proud, not to mention all of us TIVA fans out there.


End file.
